lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Attention Whore
Summary * Taejoon Park challenges Daehoon Shin to a fight * Daniel, Zack and Vasco go to save Taejoon Plot Chapter 63 This arc takes place before Zack got his cast removed and Jay took Daniel's dogs. Taejoon Park is a known liar in the architecture department. He wants people to pay attention to him so he does outrageous things to gain their attention, like making gross videos. He has many Pacebook friends but nobody messages him, and he is jealous of more popular Pacebook stars. Taejoon decides to make a video insulting Daehoon Shin, a Pacebook star. What he doesn't know is Daehoon is also a gangster. When he hears that Taejoon insulted him he gets angry. Chapter 64 Doo Lee asks Daniel to be in his Pacebook videos and he decides to see what it is. When Zack tells him to keep quiet Doo insults him and tells him they aren't friends. Meanwhile, Taejoon takes his obsession to the extreme and shaves his head to get attention. He asks Doo to make another video taking a shot at Daehoon, and he decides to retaliate by finding him and beating him up. Chapter 65 Daehoon streams his journey to find Taejoon, who is hiding in his house with Doo. He gets a message from Ryeo Won, a girl he is friends with online. Zack runs into Daehoon and his goons, who hit him on the cast. He remembers how he used to be a thug as well. Ryeo asks him to meet her at a restaurant and she does, but she looks a lot different than her picture. Doo and Taejoon leave them in the restaurant to escape. They are found by Daehoon and his goons. Chapter 66 Doo is caught by Daehoon but Taejoon escapes. Both of them keep taking shots at each other online. Zack leaves to find Doo, and Daniel decides to go with him despite both of them disliking Doo. Vasco decides to leave but the Burn Knuckles stay behind, not wanting to start a gang war with Daehoon's gang. Taejoon decides to hide in a warehouse and cannot keep off his phone. He turns it on and Daehoon finds him. Chapter 67 Daehoon takes Doo and Taejoon to a construction site, and Vasco, Daniel and Zack decide to head there. They are shocked to find Daehoon is only acting, and has been using Doo and Taejoon to boost his followers. Vasco tells Taejoon to apologize and he will save him. Daehoon grabs Vasco by the collar and is shocked to see his tattoos. Chapter 68 Vasco intimidates Daehoon with his strength when he grabs him. He tells Vasco to beat it and Vasco turns to Zack, who says he is only there to pay Daehoon back. He prepares for a kick but Zack punches him with his busted arm. Daniel makes a video explaining the event and grows in online popularity. Taejoon lost all his popularity but Daehoon was able to come back after some time. At school Daniel and Zack notice Doo behaving more kindly towards Jiho. Taejoon takes Vasco to his home and shows him the golden retriever everyone thought he lied about. Jay is still at the construction site trying to find Daniel, who he heard was going after Doo. Notes * This characters has the same name as the author of this comic, which may or may not be intentional * Pacebook seems to be referencing Facebook, another social media Category:Plot